


I Just Wanna Stay Here (And Fall Into Midnight With You)

by toasterness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And It's Not Even Much, Author's First Attempt At Smut, Fake AH Crew, First Meetings, Geoff is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Relationship, alcohol mention, pre-fahc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterness/pseuds/toasterness
Summary: It had been a long time since Ryan had been flustered but here he was, ears a little hot at some stranger’s flirting. To hide his embarrassment, he took another large drink, the cold liquid doing little to calm the warmth building in his chest. He could feel the alcohol he’d already had taking effect; his mind was a little fuzzy and his body felt electric. Of course, that might have just been the way Gavin was looking at him – both the booze and those provocative green eyes had the potential to do so.Or:Ryan gets told he needs to "live a little" and Gavin shows him how.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	I Just Wanna Stay Here (And Fall Into Midnight With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> (Tile from the song "Midnight" by Alesso)

“You sure you don’t want anything stronger?”

Ryan handed the bartender a couple bucks. “Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

The other man shrugged and moved over to help the next customer and Ryan pulled over his fourth Diet Coke of the night.

Logically, he knew that he was here to ‘drink away his sorrows’ or some bullshit like that but he really wasn’t much of a drinker. It was best he kept his senses alert, especially in his line of work. He’d had his moments back in college but it was a rare thing for him to partake nowadays, no matter if he’d just been dumped or not. Which incidentally was exactly why he was in that bar in the first place.

He’d told himself that he would go out, get drunk, and come home to wallow in self-pity for a night, and in the morning he would brush it off like he did every other inconvenience in his life and move on. He’d gotten this far doing things that way so he might as well continue. No condescending asshole of an ex was going to change that side of himself.

And it wasn’t like he and Craig had been dating for that long anyway – four months hardly counted as much, really – so Ryan wasn’t going to let it get to him. Except he kind of was? Because Craig had broken things off earlier that night with the lamest excuse anyone had ever given: “You need to figure out whatever the hell it is you want in life! I can’t handle being bogged down by you anymore. You need to learn to _live a little_.” Like, what does that even _mean_?? Ryan’s life was the opposite of boring!

To be fair though, Craig hadn’t known that Ryan moonlighted as an extremely dangerous and wanted criminal and that their relationship was the only ‘ordinary’ thing he had going – that never really came up. It wasn’t like Ryan went around and told every person he dated that he was the Vagabond; that had as likely a chance of going over well as the police letting him go willingly if they ever caught him. He’d just wanted a bit of _normalcy_ , was that too much to ask?

So yeah, he’d been a bit upset by Craig’s sudden departure and yeah, he kind of did want to get a bit wasted, but old habits die hard and he had been nursing non-alcoholic beverages all night. Not like there was anything wrong with this, he knew that, though Ryan still kind of wished he was drunk so that he didn’t have to keep hearing _live a little_ repeating over and over in his head. He lived plenty, thank you very much! Sometimes too much, even.

He’d picked this particular bar though because it was on the opposite side of the city from where he lived and he knew absolutely no one there, not even the (admittedly very nice) bartenders, and he could relax a little. It was a little rowdier that he normally liked but perhaps some change would do him some good, get him out of the funk he could finally admit he was in. He didn’t plan on meeting anybody new tonight, just wanted to stop thinking so much about Craig and his stupid comments.

Which was why he was so taken aback when the bartender from before slid another glass in front of him, this one short and filled with something fizzy, clear, and garnished with a lime wedge.

“Someone besides me thinks you need to lighten up,” he said at Ryan’s quizzical brow. “Tall guy over by the stage.”

He resolutely ignored the mildly painful zing in his chest at the familiar instructions and looked over at the small stage where there was indeed a tall man standing. He was lean with dirty blonde hair that couldn’t seem to contain itself and he was looking straight at Ryan. And then he winked and Ryan had to quickly look away lest he reveal how much that simple act affected him because _wow_ that guy was hot.

“What is it?” He asked the bartender.

“Gin and tonic. Made it myself, if you’re worried about that.”

And no, Ryan hadn’t been, but he was thankful for the reassurance nonetheless. “Thanks.”

The drink was cold and surprisingly refreshing. It had been a very long time since he’d had gin but he really didn’t mind it, actually; it tasted a bit like the way pine trees smelled, with a hint of lime. He was glad it wasn’t anything like rum – he’d always hated the stuff. When Ryan glanced back over to the stage, the tall man was animatedly talking with two other people who looked like they were probably his friends, one the same height but with curly brown hair and the other short and stocky. Almost like he could tell he was being watched, his benefactor looked up and smiled at Ryan which, yeah, did something funky to his insides. Was he blushing? He was totally blushing. Shit.

With nothing else to do – because honestly, when he wasn’t wearing that iconic skull mask, Ryan was a complete coward when it came to anything having to do with people – he quickly finished his new drink and ordered another, this time a double; tonight was starting to get a little interesting and he needed some liquid courage. He needed to _live a little_.

The live band for the night slowly filtered back onto the stage, their short break apparently over. Ryan had actually been enjoying their music and was glad they were starting up again. But he was still disappointed when he looked at them because there was no longer an attractive man standing right in front; he tried not to be too bummed out about it, instead choosing to focus on how much more his new drink tasted like pine needles. The band began playing a cover of some Bastille song and Ryan only tuned out a little.

“I take it you liked the drink?” Someone asked from right next to him; they had a honeyed voice and an English accent. “Fancy another when you’re through with that one?”

Ryan looked over and was more than pleasantly surprised to see his (very) attractive patron. “Uh.” Kicking himself internally, he cleared his throat and continued. “Yeah, yes, that would be, uh, great. Thanks.”

The other man grinned, his posture declaring an obvious, relaxed confidence. “Lovely! Same thing, or are you looking for something a little different?”

Something about the way he asked sent shivers down Ryan’s spine. “I’d be amenable to something, uh, different.”

“Good choice,” the other man responded, his eyes sparkling. He leaned over the bar and shouted to the bartender over the music. “Ed! Two of my usual, please!”

The bartender gave a thumbs up and began mixing. Ryan took a look at the remaining gin in his glass, gave it two seconds of real thought, and knocked the whole of it back in one go. He felt himself flush at the hungry way the Brit watched him do it; there was something almost predatory about this man and Ryan found that he was really, _really_ into it. That was probably the Vagabond slipping through but he and Ryan were one and the same, so really, who could blame him?

“I’m Gavin, by the way,” the other man said as he took his drink from the bartender – Ed – with a smile and a nod.

Ryan picked up his own glass and took a small sip; sweet, a little bit smoky, and absolutely delicious. He took a bigger swallow. “Ryan.”

“Not to sound like your stereotypical asshole at the pub but I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“I’m new to the area,” Ryan responded. “Didn’t realize this was a locals only kind of place.”

Gavin laughed, a lovely, light little thing. “Oh, it’s not really, I’m just usually quite good with faces and I think I’d remember seeing yours.” He winked again as he took a drink.

It had been a long time since Ryan had been flustered but here he was, ears a little hot at some stranger’s flirting. To hide his embarrassment, he took another large drink, the cold liquid doing little to calm the warmth building in his chest. He could feel the alcohol he’d already had taking effect; his mind was a little fuzzy and his body felt electric. Of course, that might have just been the way Gavin was looking at him – both the booze and those provocative green eyes had the potential to do so.

The band switched songs to something more upbeat and several people standing at the bar moved to the tiny dance floor. Ryan looked down at his drink – half full but so easily finished – and made another impulse decision.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked Gavin with as much bravado as he could muster.

Gavin tipped his drink back and finished the whole thing, eyes never leaving Ryan’s. He carefully put the glass back onto the bar and smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Ryan finished his own drink in three gulps, placing the empty next to Gavin’s, and put out a hand for the other man to take. “I am nothing if not a gentleman.”

Gavin’s hand was soft, with long fingers, and it felt so right in Ryan’s as he navigated them both to the center of the mass of dancing people. It was hot and crowded, bodies bumping into them all around, but Ryan couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him, couldn’t concentrate except on the sudden feeling of his body pressed against him. He hadn’t come here expecting anything other than to wallow but life had given him this beautiful man with narrow hips that fit so well under Ryan’s hands. It was sublime.

When the band started another song, Gavin turned around to face Ryan, draping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Ryan stared and stared and stared at those lips curled into a crooked smile, hands slipped ever so slightly under a loose shirt. The music didn’t matter; all that was important was the way Gavin was looking up at him through his eyelashes, pupils blown wide, and the way he slowly pulled him down just enough for their noses to brush and their breath to mingle and-

 _Oh_ , he’d never been kissed like this before.

Everything narrowed in on this one moment; Gavin’s mouth tasted like whiskey and was oh so skilled. Ryan could feel himself getting lost in the feeling of their lips sliding together in tandem, nothing too heavy but god, so so good. All thoughts of ex boyfriends left him (Craig who?) and only thoughts of the kinds of things Gavin’s mouth could do to him remained. He’d let it take him apart if that’s what the Brit wanted, anything to keep feeling like this.

An infinity passed until Gavin came up for air, lips kiss-flushed and eyes half lidded. He leaned forward so he could speak directly into Ryan’s ear and be heard over the live music.

“It’s a bit too crowded in here; wanna go outside for a bit?”

Ryan couldn’t agree more but words failed him as Gavin’s voice caused tingles to run down his limbs. The arms around his neck slid off, a hand grabbing one of his and pulling. He felt the familiar tug of arousal and without thinking too much about it, he followed.

Next thing he knows, Ryan is being pushed backwards out through a door, the night air cooling the sweat on his skin. Gavin’s mouth is back on his and all of his senses are overwhelmed by the heady scent of desire coming from both of them. He letsthe Brit shove him against the outside wall of the bar but only for a few seconds; using his larger muscle mass, he quickly flips the younger man around, slotting one of his thighs between Gavin’s legs, a small whimper escaping his lips as Ryan began attacking his neck with open mouthed kisses and small love bites.

Gone was the Ryan Haywood that entered the bar that night – here was the Vagabond, dangerous and starved, eager to take what he wanted. And Gavin was such a willing volunteer! Fuck Craig, he knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. This was absolutely _living a little_.

The two of them were a perfect match, both buzzing with energy and aggressive in their affections. Who knows how long they stood there making out, hands roaming over every piece of exposed skin and then some. Ryan could feel himself getting riled up to desperate levels and knew that he either needed to get out of this situation quickly or move it to a less public location. Luckily, Gavin also seemed to be having the same thoughts.

“Your place or – _fuck_ – or mine,” he gasped between shallow thrusts of Ryan’s thigh against his groin.

Ryan growled against his neck, teeth scraping along the elegantly exposed tendon there. “You’re closer.”

Gavin let out a breathy laugh as he gave Ryan a light shove. “Right, yeah, ‘course.”

He grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him down the alley they were in, around the building, to the front of the bar where a couple taxis were already parked, waiting for people just like them. They got in the closest one, Gavin giving the driver his address as they buckled themselves into the back seat. As soon as the taxi shifted into drive, Ryan tried to continue on where they’d left off but Gavin put his slender fingers to his lips.

“It’s rude to make out in the back of a taxi, darling, wait till we get back to my flat.”

Which, no, Ryan absolutely did _not_ want to wait, especially after being called _darling_ in that tone of voice; his head was till swimming from their activities not five minutes ago and he didn’t like the idea of waiting any longer to resume doing just that. He was about to rumble out an angry retort when he felt Gavin’s other hand somewhere decidedly _not_ his face.

The Brit smirked almost cruelly at Ryan’s widening eyes as cool fingers snuck their way under the waistband of his jeans, moving almost painfully slowly towards their destination. Ryan let out a low groan and Gavin’s other fingers pressed harder against his mouth.

“Ah ah ah, you’ve got to stay quiet,” he whispered as his other hand found what it was looking for. “Wouldn’t want to attract any unwanted attention, now would we?” Ryan felt heat rush down his body and he let his eyes roll back as pleasure raced through him. “That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it.”

Opening his mouth, Ryan let Gavin slip his two middle fingers in and rest flat on his tongue. The hunger was back in the younger man’s gaze as he honed in on the sight, breathing deeply as if he was the one receiving the administrations he was giving. Ryan never let himself be directed like this; he was always the one in control. But this – this was erotic in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. This car ride needed to be over _right now_.

Gavin’s eyes suddenly flicked forward and he pulled back both of his hands, wiping them on his pants before grabbing out his wallet, leaving Ryan panting in his seat and wondering what the hell was happening. Then the cab stopped and Gavin was paying the driver what looked like way more than he owed and exiting the car. Ryan shook his head slightly and opened his own door, stepping out in front of a very fancy looking apartment building. A hand slid back into his and he was once again being pulled away.

Apparently Gavin lived on the top floor in an extravagant apartment that could probably hold three of Ryan’s studios. The bedroom alone – which was the only room that really mattered at this point – was twice the size of his own. He would have been impressed if he’d given himself time to be but as it was, he was thoroughly distracted by Gavin once again pushing him backward through doors. Ryan had never before liked being manhandled so much but boy, he liked it now.

And then they were on top of a huge bed, lush blankets already rumpled by their bodies. Gavin had positioned himself on top of Ryan, straddling the larger man’s hips so he could simultaneously grind downward and go back to kissing him wildly. It was intoxicating, the way he made Ryan feel in such a short amount of time, more so than any of the alcohol in his system. His skin burned wherever Gavin touched him, which soon became pretty much everywhere because the other man could not stop letting his hands wander.

This only lasted a few minutes before Ryan became too impatient; he tugged insistently on Gavin’s shirt till he tore it off, and then did the same thing to his pants. It wasn’t long till both of them were completely naked and then everything devolved into a mess of incoherent moans and tangled limbs. Ryan hadn’t felt this alive in _years_ , no act of even the Vagabond’s coming close to the way Gavin was making him come undone.

At the end of it all, after they came down from their high, Gavin fell asleep with his head on Ryan’s chest and one arm curled over his waist. Ryan’s own arm was draped over the other man’s shoulder and he slowly rubbed circles into the skin of his lower back with his thumb. At some point they’d pulled the blankets over their lower halves where their legs were slotted together. It was intimate and soft and Ryan decided he deserved, just this once, to enjoy it for as long as he could.

In the morning though, at least an hour before the sun even started to rise, he carefully extracted himself from Gavin’s embrace, quietly got dressed, and snuck out the front door. Not before, of course, writing a quick note on the back of his drink receipt from the bar and leaving it on the kitchen counter – he wasn’t heartless, after all. As an afterthought, he even added his civilian phone number to the bottom; maybe nothing would ever come from this but hey? Didn’t he still need to live a little?

……..

It was only a few days later when Ryan realized his mistake.

Gavin had sent him a text the day after their little tryst asking him if he wanted to get dinner that week. Ryan absolutely did – how could he resist after a night like that? The Brit suggested the upcoming Thursday, saying that he had a _prior engagement but he could easily skip out of it if need be_ , but Ryan had to ask for a rain check because he also had plans. Important plans, at that; the Vagabond had a meeting with the most powerful gang in the city and he really couldn’t keep avoiding their advances forever. So they agreed to try for the week after.

They continued to text, exchanging pleasantries and talking about things that normal people would have _before_ sleeping together. Ryan had never claimed to be conventional, so went along with it. He found it rather nice, actually, the simple act of waking up to a cute but random question in the morning and falling asleep at night after wishes of _sweet dreams_. Throw in a couple raunchy messages that left him all hot and bothered in the middle of the grocery store and yeah, he was enjoying himself. So what if it was all a lie?

Except now Ryan was stuck standing fifteen feet away from Geoff Ramsey and his crew, eyes locked on a certain blonde with golden sunglasses and a cocky smirk, thankful that he was still wearing his infamous skull mask. How had he not connected the dots that _his_ Gavin was the Golden Boy of Los Santos, key member of the Fake AH Crew? His picture had been on the television several times! Clearly he needed to work on his observation skills. His heart pounded in his chest and Ryan hoped to god that Gavin didn’t figure out their predicament too.

“Well, Vagabond, what say you?”

Honestly, Ryan had completely missed the last five or so minutes of Ramsey’s invitation spiel; he’d been too preoccupied with trying to maintain his composure in the face of one of his biggest whoopsies to date. Thankfully his mask seemed to cover up his error and he was able to just tilt his head slightly in one of his signature soundless gestures, Ramsey accepting the grave silence of the Vagabond as the norm.

“The deal’s on the table, my friend; do with it what you will.”

Ryan glanced at Gavin once again and the other man’s smile had only grown, his stance displaying nothing but lax sureness, and he made one more rash decision: he nodded his head.

This seemed to be the answer Ramsey was looking for because then he clapped his hands together and grinned, the rest of the crew following closely behind as he made his way over to shake hands and seal the deal.

“I look forward to working with you,” he declared when they clasped forearms. “I think you’ll learn to like this crew.”

And Ryan was sure that he would; under normal circumstances, these were the exact kind of people that he got along with. But Gavin was here and he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around that fact. He’d have to be extra careful with his hidden identity now. He didn’t want to cut things off with him but now it seemed like it was something he’d unfortunately have to do.

All of a sudden, said Golden Boy was standing right in front of him, smile gone and a feral glint to his eyes, leaning in close. “Fuck up even once and your life is _mine,_ ” he whispered and then, like nothing had happened, his face went back to the way it was before and he walked away.

Oh, Ryan knew he should feel threatened, that Gavin could and would end his life if given reason, but instead he felt that familiar burn under his skin at the sight of the Brit walking away from him. He knew those words were meant as a warning but god, the way he’d said ‘ _mine’_ – Ryan was sure his heart couldn’t take it. That man would surely be the death of him.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Come [at me](http://toasterness.tumblr.com) me bro.


End file.
